


Second Honeymoon

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #62  Cannes         Jo and Napoleon revisit the site of their honey in Cannes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Honeymoon

Napoleon and Jo Solo walked along the beach at Cannes holding hands and talking softly reminding those who saw them of sweethearts their youth.  Napoleon’s and Jo’s security teams followed at a distance. After being Section 1 Number 1 and Section 4 Number 1 for twenty-five years had them more accepting of this lack of privacy even if it didn’t make them happy.

“Wasn’t it a wonderful gift the kids gave us for our twenty-fifth anniversary.” Napoleon said pulling her close.

“I think they had an ultra-motive for the present besides our anniversary _moya lyubovʹ_.”

“And that would be?”

“You were driving everyone crazy with the new procedures and protocol you were instituting, and they needed a break.”  Jo laughed kissing him before he could come back with a retort.

“I wasn’t that overbearing.  I just was trying to get the change-over to go smoothly."

“Well it’s completed, so let’s enjoy our gift.”

Walking along a little further, “Do you remember the first time we came here on our honeymoon?”

“Only too well!”

“Oh come on Jo, it wasn’t that bad.  I remember strolling the _Promenade de la Croisette_ hand and hand **,** palm trees waving on the waterfront.  The beautiful clear blue water rolling onto the sandy beach.  We walked it late at night after most tourists had gone back to their hotel.”

“What I recall is Thrush chasing us along the beach guns blazing in a dune buggy trying to kill us.”

“Okay I’ll give you that, but how about the food at the _Le Salon des Independants_ , it was the best I ever tasted.  You tried so many different dishes that night from the potage to the Pot au feu and for dessert Mousse au chocolat.  And how the wine, Château Lynch-Bages, was almost to die for.”

“And when they served us the final drink, someone tried to make it just that, by poisoning it.”

Napoleon grinned at her shaking his head.  “How about roaming among the _Jardins de la croisette_ , it was and still is so beautiful?”

“Hiding in the trees to avoid the men trying to capture us, we almost got away until the flowers made me sneeze.  I had a headache for hours from the darts they used to bring us down.”

“You know of all the family traits you share with your brother your pessimism is one of them I could do without. Really Jo, how about touring Île Sainte-Marguerite wasn’t that interesting?” 

“Only after we escaped the Thrush cell in Fort Royal where they held us prisoner and tortured us.  Even the fact that the Man in the Iron Mask had been another occupant there didn’t make it any easier.”

After walking in silence for a while he said rather sadly, “Was there anything about the honeymoon you did enjoy?”

She looked at this man she loved from the first moment she had seen him in Waverly’s office.  His hair was highlighted in silver and his face had a few more wrinkles but he was the same man she had waited for then married. 

After thinking she smiled motioning for him to come close to her.  Whispering something into his ear, his grin grew larger as she spoke.

He used his finger to push back her hair kissing her.  The light strawberry blonde now showing white streaks only made him desire her more.  He had wanted her since she turned around and smiled at him at their first meeting.  The day they said I do was the happiest in his life.

“We’re going back to our villa,” Napoleon called back to their bodyguards.

 

Later that night after they had spent a lazy after noon reliving the best part of their honeymoon, they laid in the moonlight by the villa’s private pool. 

“Twenty-five years we’ve been together.  Not long ago you asked me if I regret our decisions to wait until after field work to marry.  Now I ask you the same thing.” Napoleon questioned running his finger down her cheek.

“I have no regrets.  You are the only man I ever truly wanted and the wait only made me want you more.”

With the moonlight shining down on them, he pulled the blanket over their heads and once more renewed their love.


End file.
